


Training With A Crush

by alrangerz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Goyo finally gets the courage to ask Kelvin out.
Relationships: César Ruiz “Goyo” Hernández/Kelvin “Gravija” Hernandez
Kudos: 6





	Training With A Crush

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got my OC around and I ship him with Goyo. Tbh I think they’d be cute together.
> 
> Also Kody belongs to incorrectvalk and I thought it’d be appropriate to have Kody with Elena if I’m gonna have Kelvin with César.

One of the few times Gravija saw Goyo on base, they were both in the gadget testing area, getting ready for an experiment led by Mira. Upon noticing who was at the range with him, Gravija simply gave the Mexican operator a curt nod, in which Goyo returned wholeheartedly.

“Alright, boys. We’re testing both of your gadgets together today. Hernandez recently made some changes to his gadget that will allow it to detonate faster. The question is: when the gravity of the area returns to its original G’s, do they land hard enough to break any shields?”

“Wait, first off, we need to clarify which Hernandez is being spoken about if no further detail is given. Second, can’t we just use any shields for that though,” Vi asked, quickly loading ammo into his clip. He finished the magazine and carefully loaded his gun. “Unless we’re doing Volcán tests as well, then that’s understandable.”

Mira nodded and gestured for Goyo to place down a few Volcáns. “Fine, we’ll use callsigns when we have both of you together. Now, we have some test dummies that will be let into the room momentarily, they are friendly, so Gravija, you won’t be doing too much damage to them. Now, we’ll have the dummies right here. Goyo, stand back.”

The young man nodded and took a few steps back behind Gravija who took a Graviton bomb out of the pouch on his thigh. It was pretty small with three spaces for easy grip, and intricate designs on the outside. Something about watching the Puerto Rican man so focused made César’s heart race, from his jet black hair to his warm brown eyes and dashing smile. It was no secret that Goyo had a thing for men, but he rarely had any time for romance since most of the male operators were either taken, or straight.

The thought of being in a relationship with his fellow before him made his cheeks warm. He shook his head and watched carefully as Gravija aimed and underthrew one of the bombs, sticking it right on the Volcán shield. Both Mira and Goyo stared in amazement as the dummies were instantly swept off of their feet for a few seconds before they were dropped, two of them landing directly on top of the Volcáns with sickening thuds. Unfortunately it wasn’t enough to break the shield and detonate the jerry can strapped to it, but it could do some serious spinal damage if someone lands wrong.

“So that answers several questions. Alright, we don’t really have any more tests since that one test checked most of the boxes. You two are free to go for now. If anyone has questions or wants to see about adjustments, _estaré en mi cuarto. Que tengas un buen día, mijitos._ ” Mira gathered her stuff and left the room, leaving the two men alone.

“Pretty cool toy you got there. What inspired you,” César asked as he began cleaning the debris from his Volcán.

Kelvin shrugged his shoulders and picked up the remains of his gravity bomb and took it apart, placing the pieces back in the pouch. “I really enjoyed science growing up, then down the line I became an astrophysicist in the PRNG. They wanted me to do small experiments, but I tend to tinker with things a lot. Thus the Graviton was born. What about you?”

César hummed in thought. “You know Amaru, right?” At the nod of Kelvin’s head, he continued. “Well, I always worked with her to recover stolen artifacts from smugglers and during our time I made these bad boys to help out. I didn’t really know much of what I was doing, but after a few tries, you get the hang of it. Even Jordan was surprised by it.” He chuckled softly and leaned against the wall of the room, quietly watching Kelvin from his spot.

The younger man was sitting on the floor, taking apart one of the dummies to inspect him. If Elena knew what he was doing, she’d be passed.

“I know Specialist Álvarez doesn’t like the dummies being touched, but I’m sure I can have Kody convince her to let me off with a warning. You think she’ll do that?” Kelvin looked up, cheeks turning red when he realized the Mexican operator had been staring at him, those beautiful whiskey colored eyes dancing over his form from his spot against the wall. “You know, _si toma una foto, durará más._ ”

The statement caused César to clear his throat and apologize for staring. He stared at his, debating on whether or not to ask his next question. “Hey, would you maybe like to grab coffee or something...sometime?” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, avoiding the gaze of the scientist sitting before him. There was a long pause before Kelvin chuckled aloud.

“I’d love to go out with you sometime, César. Just give me a date and place and we can work out the rest after. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go ask Kody to distract Elena for me while she’s on base. See you around, handsome.”

And with that, Kelvin left the room, a giant grin on his face as he thought back on everything that had transpired within the last five minutes. Maybe being in Rainbow wouldn’t be so bad.


End file.
